


100 Themes Challenge #3 - Content

by Yunimori



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nothing Wrong For Once, Peace, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunimori/pseuds/Yunimori
Summary: 100 Themes Writing Challenge.Please read tags for possible issues. 100 Themes Challenge drabbles may not have a proper summary.Just a moment of peace, for once.





	100 Themes Challenge #3 - Content

**Author's Note:**

> I'm copying all of my Shockwave and Optimus/Shockwave ficlets and drabbles from my tumblr accounts over to my ao3 account. Most of these are going to be incredibly short (hence the drabble tag), and either in short-form format or 100 Themes Challenge format.
> 
> This is just for my own peace of mind, making sure they are safe from tumblr's random purges.
> 
> However, feel free to read them and let me know if you enjoyed them!

It was rare that the Ark and its grounds were quiet in the middle of the day. It was a _military_ installation, after all, and there was always someone moving back and forth, heading on duty, off-duty, or to another section of the grounded ship or the grounds. If not that, then some of the kids were running around, doing their best to get into mischief that would make BB alternately blow a gasket or join in, depending on the ‘trouble’. 

Today, though, it was oddly quiet. Shockwave didn’t mind, really. The hallways had been nearly silent, and outside, in the chaotic, wild-growing garden that had sprung up around the ship, there were only the gentle sounds of insects as they moved from plant to plant. The sounds of Metroplex were muffled by the garden itself, letting one nearly forget that just a short walk away were city streets that were slowly starting to become bustling, as things had been once long ago. It was nice knowing that his people were starting to recover, but at the same time, Shockwave enjoyed the quiet. It was pleasant. 

He took Gizmo with him outside, hiding himself and his dog among the flowers and tall bushes that were flourishing on the grounds. He let Gizmo down, so she could run around, and he sat on the grass, listening for the sounds of excited bumblepuppy snuffling and opening the book he’d taken with him, settling in to read while Gizmo explored. 

The sound of footsteps made Shockwave look up, wondering if he had inadvertently disturbed someone else who was wanting to enjoy the peace. Instead, he found Optimus walking toward him, Gizmo bouncing at his heels.

He raised a hand to wave, a smile quirking at his lips, but said nothing, just enjoying the sight. Optimus came up to his smaller Endura, looking down for just a moment before he lowered himself to the ground beside Shockwave, letting his mouthguard fall back so he could see the quiet smile that was making Op’s eyes light up. No words needed said. Shockwave shifted himself just a bit, getting closer to his Endura, and leaned against him, feeling a strong arm come to rest against his shoulders and Op’s weight start counterbalancing his own. 

It was quiet. It was peaceful. There was no need for words, not right now.


End file.
